


Midnight

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Times of Day [2]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hope your day is good, Light Angst, M/M, Pillow Fights, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: Magnum wakes Gordon up while making cookies.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Times of Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657807
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Midnight

The smell of chocolate wafted through the air. From downstairs a clash sounded. This caused Gordon to jolt awake and roll onto his side to look at the clock on the bedside table. 11:57 glared back at him. Gordon huffed. What was his boyfriend up to now?

Glad that he had kept a t-shirt on, Gordon made his way down the stairs. The kitchen light was on.

“Magnum! What’s going on?” he snapped before entering the kitchen.

Gordon was not expecting Magnum to be standing next to the oven with a tray of cookies in his hands. There was a light dusting of flour sprinkled on the countertops and floor. An empty packet of chocolate chips sat amongst other empty ingredient packets. Egg shells sat in a pile on the island. Magnum placed the cookie tray next to them. He then placed his hands up in surrender.

“I can explain!” Magnum blurted out.

Gordon raised an eyebrow “You better.”

“I couldn’t sleep so I decided to do something productive instead” Magnum shrugged “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“How is baking cookies at,” Gordon looked at the clock “12:03am ever a good idea?”

Magnum put his head in his hands, “I don’t even know anymore.”

Seeing as he had nothing to lose, Gordon grabbed a cookie. Warm chocolate flooded his taste buds as well as the faint taste of vanilla. Magnum eyed him as he took another bite. He seemed to be expecting an answer. 

“Okay fine, they taste pretty good.”

Magnum grinned. He then grabbed some kitchen roll, wet it and began wiping up the flour. Gordon rolled his eyes before copying Magnum. Together they tidied up the kitchen. Luckily the egg shells had left little yolk on the countertop. Eventually the cookies were transferred onto a relatively large plate. For a while both just looked at the cookies, before shrugging and starting to eat them.

“Well it’s now 12:21am,” Gordon stated “we should probably go back to bed.”

Magnum sighed, “You’re probably right.”

Gordon chuckled, “We should probably put the cookies in the fridge first.”

“Right again Gordy.” Magnum grinned, placing the cookies in the fridge as Gordon opened the door.

Gordon rolled his eyes before becoming serious “Why couldn’t you sleep?”

“The case I... Robert Cassy goes to trial tomorrow. Or I guess later today.” Magnum’s eyes were on the floor.

“He’s going to get convicted you know.” Gordon said reassuringly. 

“It doesn’t change what happened! They’re still dead, it’s still my fault. I missed that name! Of course he’s going to prison, a blind person could see that!” Magnum basically screamed, chest heaving afterwards.

Gordon stepped forward as Magnum half fell onto him. His arms came up to wrap around the other man’s body. One hand worked its way up to Magnum’s nape and began rubbing circles there. After a while Gordon dared a glance at the clock, 12:33. Magnum looked down into his eyes, questioning.

“Come upstairs with me.” Gordon whispered.

He let go as Magnum stepped back and stayed there. Both reached out to intertwine their fingers after a moment’s thought.

“Thomas, please.” Gordon begged, tenderly stepping towards the door that lead to the stairs. Thomas followed.

Relief flowed through him. The route up the stairs was long and slow, as neither wanted to let go of the others hand. When they eventually made it to the bed they lay down facing each other. For a while they stayed like this. At some point Magnum moved his arms up to wrap them around Gordon’s neck. A short while afterwards their lips met. Gordon’s arms moved to hold Magnum in a tight hug. When they broke apart, their noses still touched. 

“Are you sure he’s going away?” Magnum queried.

Gordon started rubbing circles on Magnum’s body with both hands “Thomas, this type of thing is literally my job. Of course I’m sure he’s going away.” 

Magnum snorted, “In that case I guess I can trust your judgement.” 

Gordon blew air in Magnum’s face, making him flinch. Magnum settled back on his pillow. Abet further away. Gordon crossed the distance to kiss his nose; this caused Magnum to scrunch it up.

As he turned to look at the clock, Gordon felt something whack the back of his head. Turning sharply, he saw Magnum holding his pillow. Without thinking he grabbed his own and smacked his attacker back. Magnum reiterated his attack with more force than before. Gordon did the same.

The pillow fight had begun.

Both men took turns taking swipes at each other. At some point the fight turned into more like wrestling, but with pillows in their hands. Magnum had the upper hand for a while, landing quite a few good hits. Eventually Gordon got a pillow behind Magnum’s head and pinned him down into the mattress. Only to get a pillow to the side of the head. Keeping one arm on Magnum, he knocked the pillow out of his hand and onto the floor. Placing his arms on either side of Magnum’s head, he kissed him again. They broke apart.

“Gordon, I love you, but I’m losing feeling in my arms.” Magnum quipped.

After rolling over and shifting around, there ended up being two heads sharing the pillow.

“Should we go and collect the other pillow?” was asked.

“Nah, we can share.” Magnum stated.

“Fine, but when you whine later I’ll say I told you so.”

Magnum licked Gordon. He just blinked. Then licked back. Both chuckled.

“We really do need to go to sleep.” Gordon moaned.

“Oh really? What makes you say that? The fact we’ve basically lost it?” Magnum giggled.

“I’m too tired for your logic right now.” was the reply.

Gordon received a sharp jab to his side. He slapped the offending finger away.

“Thanks.” 

Gordon opened his eyes, “For what? 

“For coming after me a couple of weeks ago. I realised I never thanked you.” Magnum whispered.

A hand made its way to Magnum’s cheek, “Always Thomas.”

The hand wrapped around Magnum’s waist, pulling him closer. Subconsciously Magnum drew closer. Both enjoyed the contact. Silence fell.

“When you swim underwater aren’t you also swimming above water?”

“MAGNUM!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Part 3 should be up soon.


End file.
